


Secrets

by Castiel_Winchester22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Winchester22/pseuds/Castiel_Winchester22
Summary: Dean and Castiel have liked each other but never told each other their feelings. When Dean finally tells Castiel they decide to keep it a secret. When Sam finally finds out about Dean and Cas being together he admits to them he has a crush on the archangel Gabriel. This was my first fanfic so it is not very good.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wakes up to Sam shaking his shoulder.

"Dean get up, I think I found us a case"

"Sam I swear give me five more minutes" he groggily says turning over.

"Fine but you better get up" Sam says walking out of Dean's room.

After a few minutes go by he decides to finally get up. He gets up out of the bed and walks to the bathroom in his room. He grabs some clothes off the floor and quickly changes. When done he walks out to the kitchen where Sam is.

"Morning Sammy" 

"Hey dude I think I found us a case" Sam says looking at his laptop.

"Sam you know the rule,no case before breakfast" Dean walks to the fridge and grabs the half empty carton of eggs.

"Ok dean" Sam says rolling his eyes.

Dean throws some eggs into the pan and they quickly sizzle. "Have you talked to Cas lately?"

"I haven't heard from him, why do you think he's ok?"

"Ya he's probably fine but I think I'll check in with him later" Dean puts the cooked eggs on a plate and walks to the table. "So you were saying something about a case?" 

"Ya in Wisconsin there has been three vics and all had hearts missing, what does that sound like to you" 

"Werewolf" Dean says filling his mouth with eggs.

"Ya, and it fits perfectly with the lunar cycle. If we leave in a few hours we could make it there before its dark" 

"Don't you ever wish we could just take a break from hunting for a bit?" Dean ask out of nowhere.

"I mean ya that would be nice, but if we don't do it who will?" Sam says as Dean's putting his plate in the sink.

"You have a point, anyway I'm going to go pack a bag and call Cas" Dean says before he walks to his room.

Dean grabs a duffel bag off the floor and starts throwing clothes in. After he has about all his clothes stuffed in the small duffel he sits on his bed. "Cas you got your ears on?" 

Cas appears out of literally know ware. "Hello Dean" 

"Hey Cas, long time no talk" Dean say looking up at him.

"Ya it has been awhile, I'm trying to be a hunter" Cas says out of the blue.

"Why didn't you come to us? We could work together" Dean ask him.

"It can get a little awkward with us all together"

"Oh, well ok" Dean says kinda confused.

"Um dean could I ask a favor" Cas asks after a bit.

"Ya Cas, anything"

"Would you help me with a case?"

Dean thinks for a bit, he told Sam he would help him with a case. But then the thought of being with Cas alone enters him mind. "Ya sure Cas,when we leaving?"

"I was going to leave now, if that is fine with you"

"Ya that's cool let me just go tell Sam" Dean walks out of his room leaving Cas alone. When he gets to the kitchen Sam is sitting at the table eating a piece of toast. "Hey I'm going to go work a case with Cas"

Sam looks up from his laptop and puts down his toast. "Um ok, you want me to come? I can call someone else to take care of the werewolf" Sam tells him.

"Nah me and Cas can handle this one, you go kill twilight" Dean tells his brother.

Before Sam can say anything else Dean walks back to his room where Cas is waiting. "So where's the case at?" Dean asks looking at Cas.

"It is in Portland Indiana" 

Dean grabs his bag off the bed "so are you going to zap us there?" 

Instead of answering he touches Dean's forehead. They show up in a motel parking lot. 

Dean looks around "So I guess we will stay at this motel" he points to it. "Let's go get checked in"

They walk up to the small office at the front of the building. A short man with a beard sits on a stool behind a counter.

"We need a room" Dean tells the man as if it wasn't obvious.

The man writes down something on a piece of paper "license?" The guy asks. 

Dean pulls out his wallet and hands over one of his fake licenses. When Cas don't move Dean nudges him. 

Cas quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wallet. He grabs his license reading Jimmy Novak and hands it to the man. 

The man looks at both of them suspiciously then writes there information down. He hands back there licenses. "King size bed, top floor" he tells them.

Dean's face turns red. "NO NO we're not together" he looks at the man. 

"Yes we are together, you are there I'm here we are in the same room" Cas says confused at what Dean is talking about.

"Shut up! Not helping" Dean says seeming kind of angry.

Cas is still confused but decides not to say anything more.

"Whatever you say, so two separate beds?" The desk man asks.

"Ya that would be great" Dean tells him, his face still red.

The man hands him a key "Top floor, two queens" 

Dean grabs the key wanting to get away from the man. They walk down a hall until they find a elevator. They both step in.

"Dean are you alright" Cas asks him. 

"Ya why wouldn't I be" his face still a little red.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever?" he asks dean

"Maybe" Dean says trying to get less questions asked.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Dean is relieved because he doesn't feel like answering more aquard questions. They walk out of the elevator and down the hall. They find the room with the same number as the key. 

Dean unlocks the door and steps inside. "Nice place" he says as he looks around.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walks over to a bed in one of the corners of the room. He puts his duffel bag on the bed then turns to look at Cas. "So Cas what are we hunting?" 

"I honestly don't know, I thought you might know" He grabs a folder from the pocket inside of his trench coat. He walks to the table and lays out some papers. "All of the victims had a large piece of their necks missing and there was more blood missing than found on the scene" 

"I would say this is a vamp but they are normally more careful with their victims and don't bite I chunk from them" Dean says while looking at the pictures and police reports.

"That's is what I don't understand" 

"It says in the police report that all the vics were killed at the same place, so I guess we go there and wait?" Dean asks the angel.

"Yes" Cas gets ready to zap Dean and himself to the place.

"Cas wait" he says quickly "If we are going to have a stake out we need a car, if we don't we are practically makeing ourselves monster chow" Dean says the last part kind of jokingly.

Cas puts his arm back to his side. "Where are we going to get a car? We left the impala with Sam"

"It's time you learn the coming of being a hunter" Dean laughs and grabs his gun out of his duffel and puts it in the back of his pants. "Let's go feathers" he says walking out of the hotel room.

Cas quickly follows Dean out the hotel room door. 

They walk to the elevator, Dean pushes the button and the doors open with a ding. They both walk inside and Dean pushes the button on the bottom. 

Dean is relieved Cas doesn't ask him any more awkward questions. He is thinking about that when the door dings and opens. He walks out first, Cas behind him. They walk past the front desk that the short man is sitting at.

"You boys having fun" he asks laughing and moving his eyebrows up and down.

Dean looks at the man his face a slight shade of red. "Bite me" he mumbles to himself.

"What was that?" the man asks.

Instead of answering Dean walks out the front door. He can still hear the guy laughing until the door shuts behind Cas. 

"That man is weird" Cas says looking at Dean,still not getting what the man was talking or laughing about.

"Tell me about it" Dean looks around the parking lot for a ride. "Now there's a nice car" he says as he walks over to a 1967 Chevy Camaro. "And she's the same year as my baby" he says smiling.

Cas watches him, he doesn't know much about cars.

"This is to easy" his smile turns to a laugh as he looks inside where the keys are sitting on the seat. He opens up the drivers door and jumps in, putting the key in the ignition. "She's nice, but not as nice as baby" he says as if to make it clear. "Cas common get in before we're caught"

Cas walks over the the passenger side and gets in. "Isn't this stealing?"

"No, this is called borrowing" he looks over at Cas "we will put her back when were done" looking down Dean puts the car in reverse, then drive out of the parking lot "If we're going on a stake out we're gonna need some grub" Dean says as he drives down the street looking for a Bigersons. Once he sees one he pulls up to the drive through. 

"Hello, and welcome to Bigersons what would you like" 

"A bacon cheese burger meal" Dean tells the box with the speaker, then looking over to Cas who is being quiet he asks "What do you want"

"I don't eat Dean" 

"Oh yeah, I spend to much time with Sam" he laughs "I'm going to get you food anyway" Dean looks back at the speaker box "Make that two bacon cheese burger meals"

"Ok, that will be eight fifteen" 

The car pulls up to the window where a young girl opens the two little doors.

"Eight fifteen" she tells him.

Dean hands her the money, the girl takes the money and shuts the window. Dean looks over to Cas "do you ever miss being human?"

Cas turns and looks at the man "well I did like the taste of food if that is what you mean, but then there was other things like urination and that was not that fun" he pauses "when I was human I felt more emotions than I do now, I remember wanting to say something but I was too nervous to" 

Dean is about to ask who and what Cas wanted to tell someone. Before he can the girl opens the window up and hands him two bags. Dean grabs the bags and puts them on the seat between him and Cas. 

"Have a good day" the girl says before she quickly shuts the window.

Dean drives away from the window, out of the Bickersons parking lot. As he starts driving down the road he looks over to the angel "Is everything alright with you? Your being very quiet" 

Cas looks from the car window to Dean "Ya it's just" he stops thinking better of it "nothing, nevermind" he looks back out the window.

"Cas you don't seem alright, whats wrong man?" He says trying to look at the road and at Cas. 

"Can we just talk about it later" He asks still looking out the window.

"Fine" Dean says in a nice way.

Cas looks out the window nervous about the conversation that him and Dean will have later.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole way Dean drives to the abandoned Warehouse the car is silent. When they pull into the parking lot there is no one in sight. Dean parks the car in one of the parking lot corners. Now that they are parked he grabs one of the bags from Bigersons, quickly fishing around in the bag until he finally pulls out a bacon cheese burger.

"Hear Cas" he breaks the silence and hands the sandwich over.

Cas grabs the sandwich out of Dean's hand "I don't know why you got this, you know I don't eat" he says while eyeing the sandwich in his hand.

Dean doesn't say anything back. Instead he grabs another sandwich out of the bag. Quickly unwrapping it and taking a big bite. "These are better than sex" Dean says laughing. Then looks over at Cas who is still holding the wrapped sandwich. "Just eat the sandwich man" 

"There is no point" Cas tells him but starts to open the sandwich, once he pulls the wrapper off he takes a bite.

Dean who is watching him the whole time asks "how is it?"

Cas looks at him "it tastes like molecules"

Dean just laughs "well eat the molecules because it costed me some good money I stole from Sammy" he laughs more.

Cas takes another bite trying to make Dean happy. 

A few minutes later Dean has fished his sandwich. He grabs a large frie out of the other bag sitting on the seat. Then starts to eat them, suddenly he asks Cas "hey, you said you would tell me what's wrong later and it's later" 

Cas stops eating the burger and looks at Dean "Can we just talk about it after we solve this case?" He ask nervously.

"Cas" Dean starts but sees movement near the warehouse. "Look up there, something or someone is going in there" he says trying to get a better look. 

Cas looks up and even with his angel powers can't tell what it is.

"I'm going to go get a better look" Dean says.

Before Cas can say anything Dean is already getting out of the car and pulling the gun from the back of his pants. 

Quickly Cas gets out of the car and follows Dean upto the abandoned Warehouse.

When he reaches the door he sees it close. He walks in and sees Dean, he quickly gets behind the man.

Dean realizes Cas is behind him and they both start to walk forward slowly. When they get to a corner Dean puts his head around the corner, seeing what appears to be a human but he knows that's not true. Seconds later fangs come out of its mouth and Dean knows what it is.

"It's a vampire" Cas whispers to the man in front of him.

Dean turns around and gives him a I'm not stupid face. Then he looks back around the corner. The vamp has a long silver sword in his hand. Dean looks down at his gun knowing it's not going to help. He turns around and whispers to Cas "do you think you can smite him?" 

"I have killed demons, I can definitely kill a vampire Dean" 

"Ok but be careful" Dean says, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The vampire pulls out his phone and calls someone. Neither of them can hear what is being said. 

"Cas go get him while he's distracted" Dean whispers to the angel.

Cas slowly starts to walk over to the Vampire. The monsters back is towards Cas but he must of heard him. 

Suddenly the vampire drops his phone and slashes at Cas. The sword cuts him across the stomach.

Castiel screams in pain, he falls on the floor holding the cut on his stomach. Now that he is up close he sees that the vampire has a archangel sword.

"CAS!" Dean screams as he's running out, shooting at the vamp but it doesn't help. 

The vampire walks closer to Dean.   
"You owe me a new phone" he continues to get closer. "I guess a meal will do though" he laughs and gets ready to strike Dean with the sword. 

Suddenly the vamp is on the floor, eyes gone. Cas is barely standing behind him before he falls back to the ground.

"CAS!" Dean runs over to him.

"That's a angel sword" he barely says before he passes out.

Dean knows what Cas ment, if it's a angel sword he can't heal himself. Dean starts to worry more as he looks at Cas. 

He is on the floor bleeding badly around his stomach. "It's going to be alright" Dean say nearly in tears.

He picks Cas up bridal style and quickly goes back to the car. He puts down his feet and opens the back car door, laying Cas down on a blanket in the back seat, trying not to disturb the wound. 

He shuts the back door and quickly and gets in the driver's seat. Dean thinks about going to the hospital but quickly thinks better of it. They would not know how to heal him, so instead he goes back to the hotel. 

He gets there in under five minutes and parks fast. He jumps out of the front seat and opens the back door. Dean wraps the blanket around Cas trying to hide the wound, then picks him up. 

Dean walks through the hotel lobby carrying the angel in his arms. 

He passes the short man behind the desk who starts laughing.

To him it probably looked like Dean was carrying his drunk friend wrapped up in a blanket. 

Once past the man he gets to the elevator that quickly dings open. Dean gets inside as fast as he can. When the doors close he nearly loses it "It's going to be alright" not sure if he's saying it to Cas or himself.

After it feels like forever the doors finally open and Dean practically runs down the hall to their room. 

He's glad they did not lock it as it would have taken longer to get in. As soon as he walks in he kicks the door closed, walks over and lays Cas on one of the beds. Dean covered in the angels blood but doesn't care. Dean runs to his duffel and grabs gauze, medical tape, scissors and a large ace bandage.

He runs back to Cas and unwraps him. Taking off his coat, suit jacket and shirt that is all soaked in blood. "Oh Cas, this is all my fault" He says as he puts gauze on the wound. After allot of gauze are on it he sits him up slightly and wraps the ace bandage around his stomach, also putting some medical tape around it to hold it all together. Then he lays Cas back down.

He throws the scissors, medical tape and left over gauze onto the table. 

Looking over at the clock he sees it is about four in the morning. Know wonder why he's so tired, he thinks about if he should stay up and watch Cas or should he sleep. He decides to sleep but just for a few hours. Dean sets alarm for eight, then he turns off all the lights except the kitchen so Cas can see if he wakes up. Dean throws his duffel on the floor, falling asleep almost as soon as he lays his head down.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wakes up about four hours later, the alarm clock blaring in his ear. It takes him a moment to remember where he is and what had happened. He remembers Cas is hurt, quickly getting up he turns off the alarm and then rubs his face trying to get rid of the sleepiness. 

He walks over to the other bed where Cas it laying, the angel still passed out. Dean decides he should clean his wound and also get a better look at it. So he grabs the scissors, medical tape and gauze, putting them on the bed beside Cas. Then he walks to the bathroom and grabs two towels, one he dampens with warm water, the other dry. 

He walks out to his bed, a towels in each hand. He picks his duffel bag up off of the floor, fishing around until he finds another ace bandage. 

He pulls out the bandage and walks over to where Cas is "This might hurt a little" he tells the passed out angel.

Dean sits on the bed next to Cas, grabbing the scissors and slowly cuts the ace bandage off. 

Once the ace bandage is off he peels away the blood soaked gauze and throws them away in the trash can beside the bed.

When the gauze are removed Dean can really see how deep the wound is "Cas" he slowly says feeling hurt for the angel.

Cas doesn't respond, but Dean haven't really expect him to.

He grabs the wet towel that he laid on the bed, slowly trying to get some of the blood off of Cas's stomach. 

Now Dean can see the wound clearly, it looked better when there is not dried blood all around it. 

Dean puts down the wet towel and grabs the dry one, carefully drying the angels stomach. He puts the towel back down on the bed, opening some of the gauze, laying them carefully on Cas's stomach.

He then sits Cas up slightly so he can pull out the rest of the old ace bandage, then he gets a fresh ace bandage and starts to wrap him back up.

When Dean is done he puts the supplies back on the table. Walking over to his duffel he sees there is no more ace bandages. 

He walks over to the passed out angel "Cas I will be back" 

There is no response.

Dean walks back to his duffel on the bed, pulling out one of the burn phones. He walks over and puts it on the stand by Cas.

Before leaving he washes his hands that have a bit of blood on them, finally he walks out of the room. Making sure the room door is locked. He walks down the hall to the elevator, pushes the button, waiting for the ding. The doors open and he walks in.

When he get into the elevator his mind wanders, thinking about Cas, but before he can get to deep in thought the doors slide open. Dean walks out and past the front office as fast as possible, not feeling like listening to the weird guy at the desk.

When he gets out the door it takes him a moment to remember where he parked the car. When he finally sees it he starts to make his way across the mostly empty parking lot. The doors are still unlocked and the key in the ignition, just as he left it. He looks in the back seat and sees it covered in blood. "Well this girl's ruined" he says but not caring that much since it's not his car.

He starts her up and drives out of the parking lot. Seeing a Gas N Sip gas station, he pulls in. 

Dean parks the Car and walks into the gas station, looking around for a little bit until he finds some ace bandages, gauze and medical tape, grai almost all of it and starts to go to the checkout. 

He plops all of the supplies down on the counter. 

The man scans all of the items. "That will be twenty dollars and twenty six cents" 

Dean pulls out one of his fake credit cards and swipes it.

A few minutes later Dean is walking out of the gas station. He gets in the car and puts the bag on the seat. Then starts to pull out of the parking lot, suddenly his phone starts ringing. 

Quickly pulling it out he answers it as fast as he can "Cas?" He says hopefully.

"No, it's Sam" Sam tells him "Why wheres Cas?"

"Sammy can I just call you back" Dean tells him, wanting to get back to Cas.

"Yeah call me back when you can" Sam says says kinda worried as he hangs up the phone.

Dean puts his phone back into his pocket, Continuing his way back to the hotel. 

Dean parks the car and makes his way to the front office. 

"What you got there?" The short man at the desk asks.

Dean just walks past him not answering. He pushing the elevator button and after a few seconds walks in. When the doors open up again he walks down the hall and to his room, pulling the key out of his pocket and opens the door.

When he walks in he sees the angel is awake "Cas how are you feeling?" Dean asks, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I have been better" he looks at his stomach "I can't heal myself, it was a angel sword"

Dean puts the bag on the table, his eyes not leaving Cas "Yeah I guessed that much from what you said before passing out at the warehouse" he says with a small laugh.

"This wound will take awhile to heal" Cas tells the man.

"Well I guess we're stuck hear then" Dean smile widens even more at the thought of being alone with Cas for awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walks over and sits on his bed that is next to the bed Cas is laying on. "So what do you remember?" 

"I remember trying to smite the vampire, then it cut me with the sword" he pauses "I was on the floor and then all I could see was the vampire getting ready to kill you, I got up and smited it, then passed out"

"So you really don't remember me carrying you to the car?" Dean asks him.

"I can faintly remember that" Cas says as he tries to sit up more, only causing him to wince in pain.

"Stay down" Dean says worried "you have to be careful with that cut" 

Cas looks at Dean like he wants to oblige, but decides better of it.

"I'm going to order room service, want any molecules?" Dean asks with a chuckle trying to make the angel smile.

"I think I'm good Dean" Cas says with a slight smile.

Dean grabs a menu that is sitting on the nightstand flips through it. After a few minutes he grabs the phone and calls the kitchen.

"I would like a bacon cheeseburger, a frie and do you guys have pie?"

"Yes we have pie we have apple, cherry, pecan and pumpkin they, can be ordered in slices or as a whole pie" the man on the pho responds.

"How about one of each as a whole pie" dean chuckles to himself.

"Ok in total that will all be twenty three dollars, and what room are you in"

"Room 108" Dean replys. 

"The food will be up in about thirty minutes" the man says before hanging up.

Dean puts the phone back and looks to Cas "so Cas what should we do, you want to watch some tv?"

"I normally don't watch television" the angel responds.

"Well it's either that or you can stare at the walls all day" 

Dean grabs the remote and flicks on the tv. It takes him awhile until he finds something interesting on. Then he scoots back in his bed and relaxes. 

A few minutes go by before Dean remembers something. He sits up and looks over at Cas. 

"Hey you said you would tell me what's been up with you after we solved the case"

Cas doesn't say anything at first, his face turns a light shade of pink. "It's of no importance"

"Cas, what is it? You said you would tell me" Dean prys at him.

The angel is about to respond, suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"This conversation is not over" Dean says eyeing Cas as he walks over to the door. He opens the door and a man with a cart appears.

"You ordered a bacon cheeseburger, large fry and some pie? That will be twenty three dollars" the man says.

Dean pulls out his wallet from his back pocket, handing the man a twenty dollar bill and three ones. 

The man hands Dean the Bacon cheeseburger and fry. He grabs them and sits it on the bed. He is then handed four pies, the man shuts the door for Dean. 

Dean sits the pie on his bed and then sits on the bed himself. 

"I love me some pie" he says with a smile painted on his face, as he opens one of the pies. There is a fork and a pie server inside the box the pie is in, so he digs in immediately. 

As he is eating he looks over to Cas "So what were you saying man?" He asks, his mouth full of pumpkin pie.

"Nothing" Cas says quickly.

"Cas I know it's not nothing,you haven't been acting yourself" 

Cas stays silent so Dean decides he will pry at him later. So he gets up in his bed and rests his head on a pillow like Cas is doing so he can see the tv.

Allot of time goes by while they watch tv, Dean haden eaten most of the food, there is just three and a half pies left. He looks over out the window it is dark, it must be late he thinks. He looks over at the clock that reads nine.

Dean sits up and looks over at Cas "I think I'm going to go to bed Cas, I was up till four this morning"

The angel doesn't move "why were you up until four?" 

"I was treating your wound" Dean tells him "I can leave the tv on" he says as he puts the pies and empty pie dish on the floor. 

He crawls under the blanket and gets ready to sleep. All that can be heard is the quiet volume on the tv.

Cas breaks the silence "um Dean could I ask you a favor" he says nervously and kinda quiet.

Dean flips over on his bed and sees Cas looking over at him from his bed. "Depends" he says kinda sleepily.

"Well it is cold over hear...and I wanted to know if you will..lay with me?" He asks nervously.

All the sleepiness goes out of the man's mind. He thinks to himself angels don't get cold? So why does Cas want him to lay over there.

Cas sees the weird expression on Dean's face and quickly says "sorry for making you uncomfortable" he says kind of sadly as he looks back at the tv. Presuming it is a no and Dean is upset with him. 

Dean is not uncomfortable, well maybe a little, he is more shocked than anything. He gets up out of his bed, nearly falling over the pie on the bedside floor. Walking over and gets in Cas's bed.

Dean pulls up the blanket and crawls in, then grabbing one of the many pillows and puts it under his head. He has never felt this safe not even with Sam. Nore has he been been happier, he slowly falls asleep to the sight of Cas smiling at him.

Cas looks over at Dean and smiles, it looks like Dean is already asleep. He watches him for a little while then back to the tv. He continues to smile and occasionally look at Dean the whole night, as he does not sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean is mostly asleep, he starts to think about how warm he is. His mind wakes up more then he opens his eyes, he soon realizes why he's warm, he is practically laying on top of Cas. 

Deans mind starts racing, he tries to think about how to play this off cool. Slowly he rolls over and off of the angel, now facing the wall, he can feel his face heated.

"Dean I know you're awake and have been for a little while, what are you doing?" Cas asks confused.

I never knew angels knew when your sleeping? Dean thinks to himself.

He knows he can't pretend sleep so he gets up out of Cas's bed, trying to be cool about it, yet not saying anything about laying on him. He walks over to his bed and grabs his duffel off the floor. He starts fishing around for some clothes.

"You move alot when you sleep" Cas says looking at the man.

Dean can feel his cheeks beginning to burn hotter, at this point he has all his clothes he needs, quickly he walks to the bathroom. 

As soon as he's in the bathroom he shuts the door. He walks to the small sink and splashes some ice cold water on his face, thoughts racing around his mind.

Did I just ruin our friendship? Well he didn't seem to be bothered by it, but what if he just didn't want to make me uncomfortable? 

These thoughts rush around Dean's head as he gets dressed. He walks out of the bathroom, throwing his dirty clothes on the floor by his bed. Dean sits down on his bed trying to avoid Cas's gaze that he feels on him. He grabs one of the pies off the floor and starts eating. 

"Dean do you want to talk about that?" Cass breaks the silence.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about" he says more harsh than he planned. 

Dean should not have said that, now Cas starts to explain what happened and what he wants to talk about. "Last night you hugged me, it sounded like you were having a bad dream, so I hugged you back and you soon relaxed" Cas explains.

Dean's face turns a deep shade of red. He remembers having the nightmare, the same one he always has, his mother's death. But he did not remember the angel hugging him. 

Cas sees the expression on Dean's face "are you alright" 

Dean doesn't look at him "Ya, I'm good" he pauses trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Your bandages need changed" he says quickly before actually realizing what he said. 

He thinks to himself, now he has to get close to him, mentally he face palms himself. Dean tries to play it cool and walks over to the table, grabbing the supplies then walks over to Cas's bedside. He puts the stuff on the bed then he himself sits. 

Dean doesn't look up at Cas, he just looks at his stomach. He grabs the scissors and starts to cut off the ace bandage "Sit up some" he says almost at a whisper.

Cas sits up some as Dean pulls out the bandage from underneath him. When the bandage is removed he lays back down. 

Dean throws away the old Bandage, then starts to peel away the gauze. He notices that they aren't soaked in as much blood like the last time he cleaned Cas's wound. He throws them away, grabbing the new gauze he starts to put them over the wound. Dean grabs the ace bandage and gets ready to put it on Cas's stomach.

Cas's sits back up seeing Dean is ready to put the bandage on. 

Once the bandage is on he grabs the medical tape and is about to put it on.

Cas finally speaks "you know I kinda liked being hugged" he says smiling at the hunter.

Dean doesn't See him smile, his own face just burns red again. 

"Dean you know it was-" Cas starts but is cut off.

"I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT SO JUST STOP!" Dean yells more nervous and hurt than in anger, he gets up quickly and walks towards the door.

"Dean wa-" the door slams shut before Cas finishes. 

Dean walks down the hall, not towards the elevator but the other way. He sees the bathrooms and quickly walks in, locking the door behind him. 

He hardly ever cries so why is he now, he silently thinks to himself.

All he can think about is how he just spilled his big ass secret.

After about a hour he has calmed down. He decides he has to face Cas sooner or later so why not just get it done and over with.

Dean walks out of the bathroom, making his way back to the room. He slowly opens the door and walks in, not looking at the angel. Dean sits on his bed and looks at the floor. 

It is silent for a while till Cas says "how long?" 

Dean doesn't move, he continues to look at the floor "How long what?" He asks confused.

"Since you liked me" Cas says slowly.

Dean can feel his gaze on his back "A few weeks after you pulled me out of Hell" 

"Dean, can I tell you something" Cas asks nervously.

"Ya sure" he says a bit confused.

It is silent for a little while before the angel finally says "I like you to"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean finally stops looking at the floor and looks up at the angel "You what?" Thinking he had heard Cas Wrong.

"I like you...allot" his face turns a slight pink.

A slight smile spreads across the man's face "how long?"

"It was about the time you developed feelings for me" 

Dean laughs a little "so your saying if I hadn't had my head up my ass, and to nervous to say anything you would of what? Dated me?"

"Yes I believe that is the correct term" Cas says as he smiles a little.

"So are we like a thing now?" Dean asks trying not to sound to crazy and happy, but on the inside he was feeling crazy.

"Ya I guess we are" 

"Well that's good, because before all my bravery leaves me I can do this" he gets off of his bed and walks over to Cas who can barely move. 

Dean sits on the bed beside Cas and leans down. When there lips meet for the first time it feels like heaven, he kinda chuckles at his joke, because he's kissing an angel.

Cas kisses Dean back, at first it is a little awkward for him, he hadn't kissed many people, let alone a guy. But prior to this he had imagined what it would be like to kiss Dean, that helped him some.

While Cas is thinking about that Dean is thinking similar. He thinks about how soft Cas's lips feel against his, and how he had imagined this so many times, never did think his fantasy would come true. Now that it was happening he never wanted it to end.

Sadly it ends a few minutes later "Cas, can't breathe" Dean says as he pulls away taking in large breaths of air.

"Did I do that correctly Dean?" Cas asks the hunter, slightly worried.

"Yes you did perfect Cas" he smiles at the angel "I just needtobreathe" he laughs.

A little bit goes by before Dean says "I'ma call room service, I'm starving and for once don't want pie" he laughs.

He walks over and sits on his bed. Dean calls the people in the kitchen and orders the same as last time, a bacon cheeseburger and a large frie. The only thing he doesn't get like last time was all the pies. 

Once he hangs up with the kitchen people he goes over to Cas's bed, crawling up to where he slept the night prior. Dean curls up beside Cas and lays his head on Cas's shirtless body. 

Dean starts to think, how often had he seen Cas shirtless? Before he can get to deep into his thoughts there is a loud knock on the door. 

Reluctantly he pulls away from Cas and crawls out of the bed. Walking to the door where there is a tall woman waiting with a cart. 

"That will be eight dollars exactly" she tells him.

Dean pulls out his wallet and hands her two fives. "Keep the change" he says as she hands over his food.

She walks away and Dean shuts the door, walking back over to the bed Cas is laying in. He carefully crawls up beside the angel and plops down. 

Dean pulls out some fries and eats them. Then he looks at Cas and a grin goes across his face "Hey Cas ever watch lady and the tramp?"

"No what is it?" Cas looks at the man confused on why he's asking.

"It's a movie about these two dogs, never really did like it but it gives me a idea" he pauses "wanna try something?" Dean asks him, a smile across his face.

"Um sure Dean" Cas says looking at the man still confused.

Dean grabs one of the longer fries and puts one end in his mouth, then he leans over to Cas "now you kiss me" He says his face turning a light shade of red.

Cas looks at Dean weirdly, then opens his mouth some and bites down on the frie, their lips barely touching. 

Dean starts to laugh.

"Did I not do it correctly?" 

"You did good enough, considering you never seen the movie" Dean tells him still laughing.

A few minutes go buy until Dean is finally settled down, he finishes all the fries but instead if eating the bacon cheeseburger he sits it on the floor. Dean just wants to crawl back into the angels arms.

Slowly he crawls back over to Cas and curls up beside him. Cas puts his arm around the man protectively as Dean lays his head on him.

They watch tv for hours and it is about nine when Dean finally looks at the clock.

He doesn't care and just lays his head back on Cas, starting to think to himself, I wish I would have told him all this before. Then another thought comes across his mind, what is he going to tell Sam? He tries to think for awhile but eventually he falls asleep, exactly where he wants to be.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days go by in a breeze. They mostly consist of Dean snuggling with Cas, and the occasion kisses they share. There is also a lot of tv involved.

~four days later~

Dean wakes up, his head laying on Cas's bare chest "Morning" he says as he looks up at the angel.

Cas looks away from the tv and down at Dean "Morning" he says with a bright smile.

Dean crawls out of the bed, walking to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, only seeing a carton of eggs he had bought the day prior. Dean grabs the eggs and starts to cook them.

After the eggs are done he puts them on one of the plates in the cupboard, he then walks out to the room the beds are in. 

"I think we can leave today, I mean your stomach is looking better" Dean says as he starts showing the eggs into his mouth.

"I suppose so, it isn't hurting as much" 

"Ok so I will pack up our stuff then we can head out" he says before walking back into the kitchen and putting his plate in the sink.

Over the next hour Dean has packed everything up "Alright ready to go" he walks over to Cas who has not been out of the bed in almost a week, slowly Dean helps him get up.

Cas winces in pain at first but then it becomes more bearable, trying to walk on his own is not an option, he tries to take a step but ends up falling.

"You alright" Dean says as he catches him.

"My legs feel weird" 

"Well being laid up for about a week will do that to you" Dean says with a chuckle, still holding the angel up.

Cas puts his hand on Dean forehead, about to zap them both to the bunker.

Dean quickly stops him "Cas you're not strong enough, we're driving"

He is about to oblige but decides better of it, knowing he isn't strong enough to get them back to the bunker. Cas wraps his arms around around the man, slowly they make their way towards the door, the process takes a while.

Dean gets a idea, a giant smile goes across his face. He let's go of Cas for a second and then picks him up bridal style. 

"Dean what are yo-" he is cut off as Dean presses a kiss to his lips.

"you can barely walk so I'm helping" he says smiling down at the angel in his arms.

Dean starts to walk out, grabbing his duffel and puts it on his arm.

He walks down the hall to the elevator, earning some looks from people. 

The doors open rather quickly and Dean walks in. 

The whole time they are in the elevator Cas is looking up at Dean, a large smile across his face. 

The doors ding and he walks out, still carrying his angel.

"You boys enjoy your stay?" the man at the front desk laughs as he sees Dean carrying the other man.

"Ya I think we did" Dean says not in anger but in a happy tone as he lays the key on the desk.

"Well you to love birds enjoy yourself" he says still laughing.

Dean's face turns a little red but continues to walk out the door.

Once he's outside he looks around, there seems to be know one around. So he walks over to the car he had been using. Surprisingly no one has taken it, or called the police because of the blood. 

He opens the passenger door and sits Cas down.

"Thanks" Cas says, his eyes not leaving the man.

"Don't mention it" Dean says before shutting the door.

Dean walks over and gets in the driver's seat, turning the key, the engine roaring to life. They pull out of the parking lot and get on the road "Hey um Cas" Dean says trying to look at the road and the angel sitting beside him "We're not gonna tell Sammy about this right?"

"About what Dean?" Cas asks confused.

"Dammit Cas, about us" he snaps at him.

"Oh, well if you don't want to tell Sam that is fine with me" he says with a note of hurt in his voice.

Dean notices the hurt in Cas's voice right away "Sorry for snapping at you, it's just I'm worried about how he would take us"

"It's fine Dean" Cas says feeling a little hurt but trying to keep his voice from showing it.

Dean can still hear the hurt in the angels voice. He thinks about what to say but says nothing. Instead he reaches one of his hands over and grabs one of Cas's.

Cas smiles when Dean entwines there fingers.

Some time goes by before Cas breaks the silence "If were hiding this from Sam...are we even going to be together?" He asks nervously.

"We're going to be together, it's just we aren't going to tell Sam or let him see it" 

"Oh..for how long" 

Dean looks over at him "for as long as we can, but if and when Sam finds out it won't change anything" he pauses "I will always like you"

The rest of the way to the bunker is silent. When they finally arrive they see the Impala sitting outside "Oh have I missed you baby" Dean says smiling and looking at the car as they pull up. 

Dean parks the car they are driving beside the Impala. He get out with his duffel bag and walks to the passenger side, opening the door and helping Cas get out. Instead of picking the angel up he grabs his waist. 

Once Cas is completely out of the car he puts his arm around the back of Dean's neck, using him as support to stand.

Dean let's go of Cases waist, moving his arms up and wraps them around Cas’s ribs.

Dean shuts the car door, then they hobel to the bunker door.


	9. Chapter 9

When they walk in together Dean still has his arm around Cas's waist. He looks over the railing at the top of the stairs and sees Sam sitting at the table "Hey Sammy" Dean says looking at his brother.

Sam looks up from his book and to his brother, a surprised look on his face "Dean where the hell have you been? I have been calling you for days!" 

"You did? My phone must of died"

"What have you been doing the past few days? And is Cas alright, your holding onto him" Sam questions why Dean and Cas are so close.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you, so we were hunting a vamp and well it sliced his stomach up pretty bad, so over the past few days I have been tending to his wound" Dean tells him as he helps Cas walk down the stairs.

Sam watches them "but since he's a angel couldn't he of just healed himself?"

Cas looks over at Sam "it was a angel sword, so no I can't heal myself" 

Before Sam can ask anymore questions Dean starts talking "So I'm gonna take feathers over here and let him lay down"

"Alright" Sam says before getting back to his book.

Dean and Cas slowly make there way out of the main room. After a little bit goes by, Cas wincing in pain most of the time, they make it to Dean's bedroom. 

Dean opens his bedroom door and they both go in. He helps walk Cas over to his bed and sits him down.

"Thank you Dean" he pauses "for everything"

"Don't mention it Cas, considering your my boyfriend" he says the last part quietly.

Cas lays back on the bed and smiles "um Dean, are we still going to able to do couple things as you put it?"

Dean looks at him and then shuts the door and turns back around "Yes Cas" he pauses "just not around Sam"

"Alright, but does that mean you won't sleep with me?" Cas asks in a sad tone.

Dean looks at him sadly "Cas, I would if I could man, but if we do that Sam would probably catch us"

"Why do you care what Sam thinks about us being together?"

"Because, if Sam knows i'm dating a dude I will never hear the end of it!" Dean snaps at the angel.

Cas looks up at the man hurt "I'm sorry Dean" 

"Cas I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just if Sam finds out he will always be saying stuff" 

Cas says nothing back so Dean sits down on the bed beside him "I'm sorry" he says again before he grabs the angels head and turns it to face his. Dean kisses him, this time Cas seems to finally be getting the hang of kissing, because he kisses back.

When they finally pull apart Dean talks "And if Sam dose find out I don't care, as long as you stay with me now and forever"

"I will never leave you Dean, pyou mean to much to me" 

"I'm gonna go see Sammy so he doesn't suspect anything" he pauses "but I will be back after a little while" 

Before Cas can say anything Dean is out of the room. He doesn't like it when people see him cry, and he especially don't want Cas to see him cry.

He finally walks out and sits beside Sam "So what's up"

Sam looks over at Dean "what's up? I should be asking you that now"

Dean thinks he knows about him and Cas. He silently curses to himself "What do you mean" he says slowly.

"The last time I called you, you said you would call me back. Then I never get a call, so I called you and you never answered! It has been days Dean" Sam says nearly screaming.

"Well sorry Sammy but I have a life to!" Dean yells at him, not being as loud as Sam.

"I thought you were dead! If you weren't back or at least called me by tomorrow I was going go look for you" Sam says calming down a little.

"Alright Sammy I'm sorry it's just its been a long few days.

"Ya I bet,.and full of stripers?" Sam says with a laugh.

"Ya sure Sammy" Dean say laughing along with his brother, but actually feeling a little uncomfortable "So what are you working on"

"Just refreshing my memory about all the Men of Letters research"

"Nerd" Dean says and starts laughing harder.

"Whatever Dean" Sam says before he continues reading.

Dean looks over at a clock on the bunker wall. It says it's somewhere between ten and eleven "I'ma grab something to eat then go to bed, night nerd" Dean says laughing still as he walks to the kitchen.

He grabs a half eaten sandwich. Then walks to his room, by the time he gets there the sandwich is gone.

He walks in the the room and shuts the door, Cas is watching tv "Hey I'm gonna go to bed" he says as he walks over and kisses the angel.

Dean grabs a blanket and throws it on the floor for cushion. Then he grabs another blanket to cover up with. He lays down, all the lights off, only the tv lights up the room.

"Good night Dean"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean wakes up on the floor, his back hurting. He sits up and cracks his back. When he gets up he see Cas sitting on the bed, looking like he's sleeping.

He must not be at full power yet since he's sleeping. Dean thinks to himself as he gets up off the makeshift bed he made. He walks over to his bedroom door and puts his head out.

After a little bit he finally decides Sam's not awake yet. Dean shuts the door and locks it just as a precaution. Then he walks over and lays down in the queen size bed with Cas. 

Dean looks over to the angel who's not smiling in his sleep. Seeing that smile makes Dean smile. 

He scoots a little closer to Cas and then curls up beside him. Although Cas is asleep his arm moves and goes behind Dean's neck.

Dean lays there for awhile, thinking about Cas and what there relationship is going to become. Then he thinks about what Sam would do if he found out.

Sam didn't seem to care when he found out Charlie was a lesbian. This is different though, this time we are dealing with his brother. His brother who is dating a angel. This just sounds like a bad joke, the man silently thinks to himself.

Eventually Dean must of fell asleep because he wakes up a few hours later. He looks over and sees Cas staring at him.

When Cas sees Dean's awake he looks back to the tv "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"No its fine Cas, plus I think you should probably look at something other that a tv or your going to ruin your eyes" Dean says with a small laugh.

Cas looks back to Dean with a smile painted across his face "Alright Dean"

Dean leans over and kisses the other man. They never break eye contact, all Dean sees is Cas's beautiful blue eyes. 

"I love you" Dean spits out when they finally pull apart.

It is quite for a little bit but Cas finally responds "I love you to Dean" 

They both smile, then Dean presses another kiss to the angels face. 

There is a knock on the door, Dean practically jumps out of his skin. He quickly gets out of the bed and walks over to the door.

"Ya?" Dean calls, his face kinda flushed.

"Just was seeing if your up yet"

Dean opens the door "ya I'm up"

Sam looks around the inside of the room, he knows something is up with his brother. Dean hasn't been acting himself ever since him and Cas returned. Sam looks back to Dean "you alright? Your face is red" 

Dean looks nervous and he knows it "Ya I'm great never better, well I'm going to get changed" he quickly makes up a excuse.

"Um alright" Sam says before leaving.

Dean shuts the door and locks it as fast as humanly possible "That was close" 

Cas watched the whole thing from the bed "yes it was"

"I need to be more careful in the future" Dean looks at the floor, a sad look on his face.

"It's not your fault Dean" 

"If you say so Cas" the man says still looking at the floor. "I'm going to go out there with Sam so he doesn't suspect anything"

Cas is about to respond but Dean has already left the room. He goes back to watching tv.

Dean walks down the hall and to the main room of the bunker. Sam is sitting at the long table reading a book "So Sammy what you researching"

"I'm still just refreshing my mind with all the Men of Letters research" he pauses then looks up at Dean "Is everything alright with you and Cas?"

Dean knows his face is a little red, he walks over and sits in a chair beside Sam "Ya everything is cool"

"Are you sure? Because you both haven't been acting the same"

"Sammy we are all good, I've just been helping Cas with his wound"

"Alright then but if something happens tell me alright?"

"Ya whatever Sammy, I always tell you everything"

Before Sam says anything else Dean is in the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs a burrito that it at least a week old, smelling it before putting it in the microwave. 

Once it's done cooking he walks to one of the many rooms they have in the bunker. He doesn't go to his room and he doesn't walk by Sam. Dean just wants some alone time. 

The random room he walks into has shelves lining the walls. Each shelf seems to have little vials on them. He sees a chair in the corner of the room, walking over to it and sitting in it he eats his burrito. The silence makes this a perfect place to think. So that's exactly what he does, he thinks about what he's going to do next.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean has been in the room for about a hour. He finally decides what he needs to do. He doesn't want to do it but then he's also scared about Sam finding out. 

Dean ponders if he should go through with it or not, this decision will affect everything in his life. 

He's about to go tell Cas he has to break up with him. Then he finally seems to realize what he's doing "I can't do this" he says then pauses "I'm not going to hurt him, I love him to much" he says aloud to himself in the darkness of the room.

Dean thinks more and finally make his final decision. If Sam finds out about Dean and Cas being together then so what. Dean loves his boyfriend and nothing is going to stand in his way, including Sam. 

Dean finally walks out of the room. He walks down the hall and into his room.

As soon as he enters Cas looks at him "are you alright Dean?" 

"Ya I'm good Cas" he walks over and plants a kiss on the angels lips, not caring that the door is open. 

"Alright then" Cas says smiling at the hunter.

Dean grabs the blankets and stuff off the floor. He throws them in the corner of his room. He is done hiding who he is, he is going to be happy "I'm sleeping with you tonight"

"You are?" Cas asks excitedly with a wide smile.

"don't you think I should sleep with the man I love" Dean says as he smiles back.

"Yes"

"Well Cas, the one I love is you" 

The angel just smiles.

"So how's your wound?"

Cas looks down at his stomach "I think it's doing better"

"Now that you don't have to use bandage it should be healed in no time"

"I hope so"

It is silent for a little while.

"I'ma go get some dinner then I'll be back" Dean says.

He walks out and tries to sneak past Sam, it clearly doesn't work.

"What are you doing?" Sam queshtons Dean who has a weird look on his face. He had nearly made it to the next room.

Dean turns around slowly "didn't want to bother you, I'm getting a sandwich"

"Um alright, are you sure everything is good with you?"

"Ya Sammy im great" He says before walking in the kitchen. 

He grabs what little bread there is and some ham off of one of the shelves. He puts that stuff on the counter then goes back to the fridge and grabs the ketchup. Dean quickly makes himself a sandwich. When done he puts everything back into the fridge and the knife he used into the sink.

He walks past Sam, this time he doesn't look up from the book he's reading. Dean walks back to his room. 

Cas is laying on the bed watching Dr sexy MD. 

When he sees Dean come in he says "this is a weird show"

Dean laughs "ya Cas I suppose it is, but you have to admit it is interesting"

At that Cas smiles "ya I agree with you"

Dean walks over and gets into the bed. He nuzzles up beside Cas and smiles at him, eating his sandwich quickly and then laying his head on Cas. Dean starts to think to himself.

He's with the man he loves. He wants to show Cas just how much he loves him. 

Dean realizes Valentine's day is in a few days then he gets a idea.

He looks up at Cas "if you could go anywhere right now where would it be?"

Cas looks down at him confused "well if I wanted to go anywhere all I would have to do I snap my fingers" 

"Cas I know that but if you couldn't do that and you could go anywhere in the world where would you want to go"

He thinks for a little bit "probably the grand canyon" 

A giant smile goes across Dean face. 

He gets up without saying a word to Cas. He grabs his duffel bag and takes out the dirty clothes, throwing the dirty ones on the floor. There is enough clothes in the duffel for a few days. 

Cas is just watching dean like he's lost his mind. 

Dean puts his duffel bag on the corner of the bed. Then he walks out to the main room of the bunker to where Sam is still reading. 

"Hey Sammy me and Cas are going to take a trip"

Sam looks up from his book and over to Dean "where are you going?"

"Just out for a few days"

Sam looks really confused "um alright but if your going anywhere you better have your phone on"

"Ya alright Sammy" Dean says then goes back to his room.

Dean turns off the tv, earning him a sad look from Cas "Come on me and you are going on a trip" Dean says all smiley.

"Where are we going?" Cas questions his hunter.

"It's a surprise" Dean puts his duffel on his shoulder and helps Cas get up. 

Once Cas is up he puts a arm around Dean's waist. He is doing a lot better now that the wound is mostly healed. 

They walk out past Sam who barely looks up to see them leave. Then they hobel up the stairs. Dean opens the bunker door for his boy friend and then closes it when they both get out.

As soon as the door closes Dean picks Cas up bridal style. He walks over to the Impala and sits him in the passenger seat.

Dean gets in the driver's Seat. "Hear we go" Dean says with a wide smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean starts up the Impala's engine, a large smile painted across his face.

Cas sits in the passenger seat looking at Dean "Where are we going?"

Dean looks over to Cas who has a puzzled look on his face "It's a surprise" he says before he looks in front of car.

He pulls away from the bunker, knowing that this is going to be a fun trip. He reaches his arm over into the glove box, pulling out a cassette tape with little writing on it. He looks at it for a moment, it says Asia.

He pops the cassette tape player, the song heat of the moment starts playing. 

"You like Asia?" Dean says to Cas who was looking out the car window.

When he hears Dean's voice he looks over "I have never really listened to music before, there's never been a need" 

A surprised look goes on Dean's face "you mean you have never listened to music" he ask queshtoning the angel.

"As I just said there has never been a need for it" Cas goes back to staring out the car window.

"Well my handsome friend by the time this car ride is over you will be loving Asia"

Dean doesn't see it because Cas is looking out the window, but a small smile goes across Castiel's face.

Cas thinks to himself, although this is just a vessel Dean thinks I'm handsome. 

Dean drives, he kinda knows how to get to the grand canyon, remembering when he went there with Sam awhile ago. A faint memory of them hunting a werewolf somewhere around there. 

He is snapped back into reality when he sees a gas station. He decides to stop and get some gas and maybe some food. 

Cas looks over at Dean "this is where you wanted to take me?" 

Dean looks over to him laughing a little "no my little angel this is not where I'm taking you" he pauses as he parks beside a gas pump "we need gas and I need food so I will be right back" 

The angel looks at him then back out the window.

Dean gets out and starts to pump the gas, once done he puts the thing back up and walks inside the small building. He sees a tall man with a beard watching tv behind a counter. 

Dean walks around and when he finds what he was looking for, Dean grabs four candy bars. He then goes to the cooler that is lining the wall, grabbing two beers. 

Dean walks up to the counter and lays the items down, the man reluctantly starts to scan the items.

"Your not going to drink and drive right?" The tall man asks.

"No it's for my buddy" Dean says pointing out to the car.

The man looks out and sees Cas sitting in the front seat of the car. He puts the beers and candy bars into a big brown paper bag 

Dean pulls out his wallet and gives the man one of his many fake credit cards, he swipes it and then hands it back. Dean puts it back into his wallet and then into his pocket. 

The man hands him the paper bag then goes back to watching tv.

Dean walks back out and sits in the driver's side. He pulls out two candy bars and throws one on Castiel's lap.

Cas looks down at his lap startled "Dean you know I don't eat, everything just tastes like molecules"

"I know Cas but eat it anyway it's good for you" he opens his own candy bar and takes a bite.

"Actually I'm not sure this is good for me" Castiel says as he's reading the label.

"No Cas you don't read that part of the label, you just read the part that says chocolate" Dean laughed as he eats and starts the Impala up. 

The angel opens up the candy bar and takes a small bite. It just tastes like molecules, he thinks, continuing to eat it anyway though to make Dean happy.

\---------a few hours later-------

They continue there drive until its about two in the morning. 

"Dean I think you should sleep, you keep swerving" Castiel says worried.

"I have drove longer with a lot less sleep than I have now"

"But your tired and need to sleep" he takes a small pause "pull over and I will watch you and make sure know one comes near"

"I don't know if I could sleep knowing your watching me Cas" Dean actually knows that he could sleep with the angel watching him.

"I won't watch you then, I will just look out the window"

"Ok fine" he says a bit ruder than he meant to. He pulls over along the side of the road, know one else seems to be around.

The hunter turns off the car but leaves the key in the ignition. Instead of crawling in the back seat of the car like he normally does, he lays his head on Cas's lap. 

Castiel looks down at him as if surprised. 

Dean sees the expression on his face and smiles at him "I love you Cas" 

"I love you to Dean" he smiles down at him.

Dean reaches over and grabs his hand, he uses his free hand to turn down the radio that is still playing songs by Asia. 

Dean falls asleep on the side of the road with the person, well angel that he loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean wakes up a few hours later, by this time it is daylight out. He continues to lay on the angels lap, still pretending to be asleep. Dean can feel the warmth coming off of Cas's body, that alone nearly makes him fall back asleep. 

"Dean?" 

Dean opens his eyes groggily and looks up to Cas "morning my little angel"

A giant smile goes across both of their faces. 

"Good morning" Castiel says smiling still.

Dean sits up on the seat and gets back in front of the steering wheel. He looks over at Cas who is sitting and watching him, Dean leans over and presses their lips together. 

Cas kisses back, but he's a little slower. Dean is one of the few he has ever kissed, the only man thought. 

Dean pulled Cas close, the way he did it was almost needingly. 

The angel winces a little because of his stomach wound, quickly ignoring the pain thought, all he can focus on now is Dean's green eyes that open every so often during the kiss. 

Dean wraps his arms around Cas's neck, pulling away slowly "I love you my angel" he says before hugging Cas and putting his face into his neck.

Castiel hugs back "I love you to"

Dean reluctantly pulls away and sits in the driver's seat again "Well we better get going" He says as he starts the engine.

Cas smiles and looks out the window, he thinks to himself, he would do anything for Dean. After he raised him from hell he felt a bond, a strong one at that. Then he started to get a weird feeling when he was around the man. For awhile he did not know what this weird feeling was. It really hit him that he loved the man when he was about to kill him. 

All those years ago Naomi had brain washed him, Castiel nearly killed Dean but when Dean said to Cas "I need you" that snapped him out of it, after that he knew for sure what the feeling was. It was love, he had fell in love with a human, know he knew the human loved him back. Castiel didn't know how Dean loved him, he had done a lot to the Winchesters and not all was good.

Dean looks over and can see the reflection of Cas's face on the window"Cas you alright"

He doesn't respond, just continued looks out the window.

"Cas?" Dean says trying again, this time a little more urgently.

This time the angel looks over to him.

"You alright man?" 

"Why do you love me? I have done so much bad for you and Sam"

Dean's face turns a little hurt. "You might have done some bad Cas but you have done more good for us than bad" he pauses to take a breath "even though you have done some things I can't help but love you, your always there for me when I need you" 

The whole time Dean talked Cas listened intently "I just don't see why you like me"

Dean doesn't say anything for a little bit,he just looks at the road in front of him. He finally talks "do you want the truth"

"Yes very much so"

Dean doesn't look away from the road. "I have always felt a connection with you, but over time I tried to convince myself that it was because you raised me from hell" he pauses to take another breath, trying to keep himself from crying "but then I realized it wasn't because you raised me from hell" he pauses once more "it was because I liked you and it took me awhile to actually accept that I liked a guy" he reaches one hand over and grabs Cas's hand "But I am really glad I now accept myself as bisexual, and that I have found the perfect angel"

Castiel doesn't say anything, instead he looks down at their intertwined hands, scooting over some and then lays his head onto Dean's shoulder. 

Dean smiles a little and continues to drive.

\---------a few hours later-------

Castiel is still laying his head on Dean's shoulder, their hands are still holding one another. 

Dean pulls up to a gas station and parks in a spot. "I'm going to get some food, I think I need more than just candy" he laughs and lets go of the angels hand.

Castiel sits up and watches as Dean leaves the car. 

Dean walks into the gas station, he grabs two sodas out of the cooler then he walks in front of a sine that says FOOD. He picks up a pizza that is already cooked. Walking to yet another counter where a woman scans the items. 

Dean looks over and sees they are selling stuffed animals that say I love you. The hunter walks over and grabs a blue dog that is holding a bone with the words I love you on it. 

The woman look up at him a little weirdly but doesn't say anything. 

Dean carries out the paper bag that the woman put the items in, making sure the dog is in the bottom of the bag.

He gets in the car and sits the bag down, pulling out the pizza and the soda. 

"Hear Cas" he says handing the angel that was eyeing him a soda. 

He grabs it, then fumbles with the tab a little but finally opens it. He takes a sip, it tastes like molecules. 

Dean closes the bag quickly to hide the stuffed dog, grabbing the bag he puts it in the back seat along with the beer he had bought the day prior.

"We are almost there my angel"

Cas just smiles at his boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

They drive in silence for awhile, Cas looking out the window most of the time. Eventually Dean decided it was to quiet. He popped out the Asia cassette tape and then flipped it over. When he put it back in Heat of the moment started playing. He remembered that this is the side if the tape that song will continue to replay even after it is over once. 

Dean originally got the tape like that to make Sam mad and annoy him with the same song. But then after the incident with the trickster he stopped, remembering how Sam said he would die everyday and then Sam would wake up to this song. Even though that happened Dean couldn't help but to still love this song.

He started to mouth the words to himself.

Cas looks over at Dean who is still mouthing the song lyrics. A smile now across his face as he thinks that Dean is just so adorable. 

Dean noties the angel watching at him "Wanna join in" he asks laughing and smiling.

Cas smiles more "I would but I don't know the words"

"Well this songs going to be playing for hours so you will get the hang of it" he says still laughing and smiling. 

Cas looks back out the passenger side window. 

Dean sees this and turns down the radio " Hey Cas you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine" he continues to look out the window.

Dean looks over at Cas and back to the road "you sure? The whole time we have been on the road you have been staring out that window"

When Cas turns around to face him Dean can see tears starting to form. He slows the car down so he doesn't have to look at the road, grabbing Cas's hand "what's wrong angel" he asks caring.

"It nothing" he quickly wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"Cas I know it's not nothing you never cry" 

"I'm just afraid" he says slowly.

"About what?"

"That your going to leave me, I love you Dean and no one else could ever fill that spot in my heart as you humans put it"

"Cas I'm not going to leave you not ever, why do you even think I would leave you?"

"Because your not open about us being together and if Sam we're to find ou-" 

Dean cuts him off "I don't care if Sam finds out I'm not going to leave you I just would like to keep us a secret for now" he pauses thinking about what to say next "but if it does get out that we are together then so what, I love you and there is know way I'm ever going to lose you"

Cas smiles and scoots over, laying his head on Dean's shoulder, there hands still entwined. 

"I love you my little angel and nothing could ever take that away" dean tells Cas as he kisses his head.

\----a few hours go by----

When they finally arrive Cas is still laying his head on Dean's shoulder "angel we are hear" Dean says as he parks the Impala.

Cas sits up and looks around "where are we?"

"Well let's go look around and maybe you will recognize it" Dean quickly jumping out of the Impala, rushing to the passenger side. He opens the door for his boyfriend. 

"Thanks" Castiel says as he steps out of the Impala.

"No problem angel" he pauses as if he remembers something "I almost forgot" he opens the back door and pulls out two papers bags then shuts the door and grabs Castiel's hand "Come on angel"

Cas smiles as Dean leads him closer to the edge. 

Dean sits down on the ground, Cas tries to sit down beside him but when he goes to sit on the ground Dean pulls him over some so he falls on his lap. 

"Dean?" He says a little startled.

"This is what couples do Cas" he smiles brightly.

"Alright if you say so"

"I do say so" he says laughing as he grabs one of the paper bags on the ground beside them. He pulls out two beers and hands Cas one "There not cold but it will have to do" he says pressing a kiss to the angels cheek.

Cas opens his beer and drinks, it just tastes like molecules, why did everything have to taste like molecules he wonders. 

Dean sees the look on the angels face "did I do something wrong?" He asks a little worried.

"No Dean, this is perfect"

Dean smiles and wraps one arm around Cas's waist, trying to avoid his wound "Well my little angel if you haven't already realized" he drinks some of his beer "we are at the one and only grand canyon"

Cas looks around in amazement then he looks to his boyfriend "I'm glad I got to come here with you"

"Me to my angel" he says as he pecks him on the lips then grabs the other bag "I think today's Valentine's day but I kinda lost track of the days" he laughs nervously "anyway this is my first Valentine's day that I'm actually happy in a actual relationship and not a one night stand" he pulls out the blue puppy "I got you something"

Cas smiles "it's adorable Dean" he grabs the puppy.

"I knew you would like it"

"I love it, and I love you Dean"

Dean leans over a little and kisses him. 

The sun is starting to set and they both watch in awe. 

This is just how Dean had pictured this in his head a million times. His angel sitting on his lap and them watching the sunset together.


	15. Chapter 15

Once the sun sets it is almost completely dark, the stars start to shine in the sky. 

Dean looks at the angel on his lap "I wish this night would never end"

Cas looks away from the sky and looks at the hunter "So do I, this has been one of the best days of my life and that's saying something, considering I am thousands of years old" he laughs a bit.

Dean laughed a little at what Cas had said. 

Since Cas is sitting on Dean's lap he feels when Dean starts shivering. He slowly stands up, earning some confused looks from Dean. 

"Cas what are you doing?" Dean asks confused as he watches the angel.

He doesn't answer right away, instead he takes off his trench coat and hands it to Dean "I know you are cold"

Dean blushes some, he hopes that Cas doesn't notice thought. He puts the trench coat on his back, but not putting his arms into the sleeves "Thanks Cas" he says smiling.

Cas sits back down, this time on the ground beside Dean and not on his lap. He quickly sees the hurt look on Dean's face. He scoots closer to him so he is practically back on the man's lap.

Dean smiles and looks back up at the night sky "have you ever just watched the stars for hours?"

"Not really" Castiel who is also looking up says.

"I can't believe in all the time you have been alive you never looked up" dean says laughing a bit.

"I have looked up before, but not for long periods of time" 

"Well at least you are now" Dean says smiling as he grabs Cas's hand. 

\---------a few hours later---------

They both watched the night sky for hours, hardly saying a word to each other. 

Dean finally breaks the silence "it's getting late" he pauses as he yawns "should we go get a room in a hotel?"

Cas finally looks away from the night sky"Alright then"

Dean starts to stand up but nearly falls over due to his legs being asleep.

"You alright Dean?" The angel asks nervously.

"Ya I'm all good" he says as he helps the angel to his feet. The trench coat falls off of his back, he quickly picks it up and lays it over his shoulder. Dean collects the two empty beer bottles and puts them into one of the paper bags, the bag in one hand and Cas's hand in the other.

They walk back to the Impala hand in hand, Castiel hugging the blue stuffed dog close to him.

When they reach the Impala Dean opens the passenger door for Cas. 

"Thanks" he says still holding the puppy. They both reluctantly leave each other's hands go as Dean shuts the door. 

He walks over to the other side of the car and gets in, throwing the paper bag in the back seat. There is a loud noise as he hears the bottles break in the backseat "Oops" is all he says not caring that much.

Cas laughs a little and looks down at his puppy, he starts to think to himself. This was the first real gif he actually got, he remembers Dean giving him cassette tapes with music but this was the first thing he would always keep. He wants to get Dean something for Valentine's day as well, but what would the hunter want?

"Cas you alright?" Dean says looking over at him.

He snaps back to reality "ya I'm alright" Cas realizes they just pulled onto a road. He must of been daydreaming a lot longer than he thought.

Dean looks back at the road and continues to drive.

Cas starts to think a little more, he finally decides on what he is going to do. He will have to wait until later to get it though, and have to be careful not to wake Dean. 

Dean pulls into a small parking lot, a giant sign saying vacancy in all caps "I guess we will be staying here"

Cas smiles and then opens up the car door. 

Dean grabs the trench coat off of the front seat before he closes the door. He also grabs his duffel bag that he puts over his shoulder. He walks around the car and meets Cas who is just standing there waiting "You ready?"

"Ya I'm all ready" he says still holding the puppy. 

They walk past a few cars and then into a small building. 

When they walk in there is a lady standing behind the desk. "Welcome to the raven hotel" she says enthusiastic.

"We need a room" Dean says bluntly.

"Alright" she slides some paperwork over.

Dean quickly fills it out and is handed a gold key.

"Enjoy your stay" the lady says as they walk out.

They have to walk around for a little while before they finally find their room. 

Dean slides the key in and soon the door is open, they both walk into the room not saying anything.

There room is literally just one big room with a mini fridge in the corner and two queen size beds. 

Cas looks a little sad "so I'm guessing we aren't sleeping together?"

"I got a idea just give me a sec" Dean says as he puts the trench coat and his duffel down on a bed. He looks at the bed frames, seeing if they are bolted to the floor. The frame on the beds is a cheap metal one that has small wheels on the bottom of all four legs. Dean slides one bed over to the other bed, they are now together forming one big bed "There we go" he says smiling.

Cas smiles as well realizing they will be able to sleep together. 

"Just stay away from the crack in the middle" he says laughing, then starts to rummage around in his duffel "I'm going to change" he says waiting for Cas to turn around since there room was just one room. 

Castiel watches Dean then he finally realizes he doesn't want him watching. He blushed a little and walks over to the bed that was not moved, sitting down facing the wall. Castiel puts the puppy beside his pillow and then just looks at it waiting for Dean to finish.

"You can look now" Dean tells him.

He turns around to face the man who is just wearing pants and no shirt. 

"Hey I got some extra clothes if you want to change to" 

"Alright" he says as Dean hands him a pair of pants.

"If you want a shirt to that's fine" 

Cas thinks for a bit then says "I'm good Dean" 

Dean smiles then sits on the bed and looks at the wall "I won't look" 

The angel starts to change, he takes off everything so he is just in boxers. He grabs the pajama pants that he had put on the bed, when he grabs them he notices Dean looking at him "You said you wouldn't look" Cas says his face getting really red. 

"I lie" Dean says laughing.

Cas quickly slips on the pants.

"Your adorable when you blush you know that" Dean says as he crawls into his bed. He pushes the duffel bag onto the floor but leaves the trench coat in his bed.

"I'm not adorable Dean" Cas says as he crawls under the blanket on his bed.

They both scoot as close as they can, while still avoiding the crack between the beds "Yes you are Cas" He says before kissing the angel "well I'm really tired so tomorrow I will prove you are adorable" Dean says as he flicks the light switch that is on the wall right where the crack in the beds are.

Cas watches as Dean falls asleep, a smile on his face. Since he doesn't need sleep he can watch Dean sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas watches Dean sleep for about three hours. He finally gets up out of his bed, careful not to wake up Dean. 

Once Cas is out of the bed Dean moves around a bit, he stands by the bed not moving. After about a minute of no movement goes by he decides Dean is still asleep. Castiel slowly walks over to Dean's bed, grabbing his trench coat and putting it on.

Cas takes a moment to think about where he is going, he then poofs out of the cheap hotel room. 

The angel pops up in heavens garden, everywhere you look there is bright colored plants scattered. He walks around the large garden and eventually finds the plant he is looking for. 

Grabbing the healthiest flower he picks it, snapping his fingers briefly and is back in the dark hotel room. 

He looks at Dean, who is still in his bed sleeping, seeing this makes Cas smile to himself. He slips off his trench coat and lays it beside Dean again. 

Castiel walks over to his side of the bed and lays down, putting the flower on the floor so Dean won't see it when he wakes up. He then scoots as close as he can to Dean without falling in the crack between the beds.

-five hours later-

Dean wakes up seeing the angel watching him "not to be mean Cas, but that's a little weird" he says tiredly, laughing a little.

"Sorry" He quickly says then looks to the ceiling.

Dean sits up in the bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes "Its fine Cas, it's actually kinda cute" he says blushing slightly.

Cas doesn't say anything, instead he looks back to Dean. Then he remembers he has something for the man. He reaches down on the floor and grabs the flower then hands it to Dean who was watching him the whole time.

Dean looks surprised but grabs the blue rose out of the angels hand, blushing violently "I-its beautiful Cas" he stamers.

This causes the angel to smile and then he adds "It will never die, it came from heavens garden"

Dean looks a bit surprised "you're telling me that you just popped up there, picked a flower and they didn't kill you?" He asks laughing a little but the seriousness can be heard in his voice.

"As long as the plant does not have any magic abilities, the angels don't care if a few go missing"

Dean just smiles and looks down at the beautiful blue rose "I love you my angel"

Cas is about to respond when Dean's phone starts to ring. Dean looks to see who is calling "I got to answer this, it's Sam" he says a little disappointed before he answers the phone.

"Hello" Dean says.

"How much longer are you guys gonna be out?" 

"Few more days, why?"

"I found us a case and it's a big one" 

"How big are we talking about?" 

"Big like there's a nest of vamps not to far from the bunker" Sam says with a tone of urgency.

"Ok we can come back early" Dean says trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Are you and Cas good? You both left acting weird"

"Ya we're good Sammy" he says quickly.

"Can you tell me why you left at least?"

Dean quickly thinks of something to say "there was a case"

"Why didn't you say anything to me? I could have came and helped"

"It's all good Sam, me and Cas took care of it" there is a small pause as the hunter takes a deep breath "I gotta get going" Dean says just wanting to be off the phone with his brother.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks with a hint worry.

"Ya everything is good, I'm going to get Cas some food, he said he was hungry" Dean realizes what he said, Cas doesn't eat. He hopes Sam doesn't think about what he said.

"Um alright then but one more thing, I had to get rid of that car you left hear, it was on one of the police websites that we are connected to"

"Alright then" Dean says remembering the car, a bit sad to think he's never gonna see it again. 

"See you soon, bye" Sam hangs up the phone and lays it on the table. Now he knows for sure that there is something up with Dean. He knows that angels don't eat.

Dean puts the phone down on his bed,frowning "I slipped up Cas" he says still holding the blue rose in his hands. 

"It's alright Dean, I'm sure he didn't even notice" Castiel says trying to comfort him.

"I hope he didn't notice, but even if he did and he dose figure us out, I'm not leaving you"

The angel smiles and hugs the man "I love you Dean"

This causes Dean to smile a little "I love you to my angel" he says as he presses a kiss to the angels lips. 

After a little while they finally pull apart "I told Sam we would go back to the bunker and help with a vamp nest"

Cas looks a little disappointed, but tries to hide it "alright then, we better pack up"

Dean starts to think to himself, I wonder how long this is going to last.


	17. Chapter 17

Both Dean and Cas changed into normal clothes. Cas had given Dean his shorts back and he gladly put his suit and trench coat back on. 

It doesn't take long before Dean has finished packing. He slings his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabs the blue rose off his pillow, being extremely careful not to ruin it. He then looks over to the angel sitting on the bed holding the blue stuffed dog.

"Cas you ready to go?" 

The angel looks over to him "ya I'm ready" he says with sadness in his voice.

"Cas I know your upset but we can still be together all the time at the bunker" 

"I like it when it's just the two of us, when it's just us you are way more open" Castiel says as he looks down at the blue puppy in his hands.

"If I promise to be more open with you when we get back will you be happy? Seeing you sad is killing me" he sits down on the bed near the angel.

Cas looks at the man sitting beside him "you would risk Sam finding out your bisexual for me?" He says with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes Cas, I would do anything for you" he says as he leans over and kisses him "You are my angel and I love you"

Hearing Dean say that makes Cas blush "I love you to Dean" he says with a smile starting to spread across his face.

Dean stands up off of the bed, he picks Cas up bridal style. Not being as gentle as he had before when the angel was hurt, but still gental. Dean knows the wound on Cas's stomach is now completely healed. The only thing left was a scar he had seen last night.

Once Cas is settled in Dean's arms Castiel reaches his arms up and wraps them around his neck.

Dean smiles at this as he walks out of the hotel room. He quickly finds the Impala and walks to it, first opening up the car door and sits Cas inside. 

"Thanks Dean" Castiel says smiling as Dean shuts the car door.

Dean walks over to the other side of the car and hops in. He throws his duffel bag in the back seat and puts his rose on the dash. 

He starts up the engine that immediately roars to life. Before pulling out of the parking spot, he reach his arm over to the glove box, grabbing a cassette tape that says Bon Jovi scribbled in marker on the front. He pops it in the cassette player, it starts to play. Dean starts to lip sync the song as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Cas's eyes never left Dean, nore did the smile that was still painted across his face. This was perfect he thought, he was with the person he truly loved. He still couldn't believe that Dean liked him back or the fact that he always assumed Dean to be straight. 

Dean who is still lip syncing notices that Cas looking at him with a confused look on his face. He turns down the radio nearly all the way "Cas are you alright?" he asks generally worried like always.

Cas snaps back into reality "ya I'm alright Dean" he says as he looks down at the stuffed puppy in his lap, trying to avoid Deans gaze.

"Cas don't lie to me, I know something is on your mind so spill"

He doesn't look away from the stuffed dog "It's just I wanted to spend more time together, just me and you"

"I promise you that when we get back to the bunker I will spend all my time with you"

Cas looks at him like he doesn't believe him, but doesn't say anything. 

-hours later-

They finally make it to the bunker, parking the car out front. Dean grabs his duffel out of the back seat and quickly gets out of the car. He walks over to the passenger side where Cas is already getting out. "You might want to put the dog in your pocket until we get to my room" he says as he makes a gesture towards it. 

Cas looks a little upset by that but does what Dean says, he slips the puppy into his pocket.

Dean can see Cas is upset by this "if you want to have it out you can" 

Cas doesn't move "it's fine Dean"

Dean knows he is still upset so he kisses him and grabs his angels hand "I love you"

"I love you to dean" Cas says blushing but is still nervous about how it is going to go when they get in the bunker.


	18. Chapter 18

They both walk to the bunker door hand in hand. When they get to the door Dean let's go of Cas's hand. Dean can see the look of disappointment on the angels face but neither of them say anything "I love you Cas I always will" Dean says.

The angel beside him is quiet for a little bit but then finally speaks "I love you too Dean"

Dean smiles a weary smile at him and then finally opens the door, he and Cas both walk in together.

"Hey guys" Sam greets them from where he sits at the long table in the main room.

"Sup" Dean says as he walks down the bunker steps Cas close behind him. Dean notices all the books scattered around the table "is this really all you did while we were gone?" 

"I told you I was rereading lore and everything else hear"

"You are such a nerd" Dean says with a small chuckle.

"Will you tell me where you two went yet?" 

"Like I said before there was a case and me and Cas took care of it"

"Ok whatever Dean" Sam says rolling his eyes annoyed with his older brother.

"So you said something about a vamp nest not to far from hear?" Dean asks trying to change the subject.

"Ya it's about twenty minutes away from hear"

"So we going in the morning? Cause it's already late and there probably all out of the nest" Dean says.

"That probably is the best idea, let's just hope they don't grab anyone tonight"

Dean thinks about how the vamps could be out right now hunting down there next victim. He quickly try to get that thought out of his mind "I'ma grab something to eat then hit the sack it would be smart if you did the same" 

"For once I agree with you" Sam says as he shuts the book he was reading. Then he looks over at Cas who is just standing in the room listening to the conversation "how's your stomach?"

It takes Cas a minute to think and he remembers his wound "it's all healed"

"It's just a scar now" Dean adds.

Sam looks at his brother with amusement "and how do you know it's just a scar?" A smile spreads across Sam's face.

Dean blushes a little knowing that he once again screwed up "I'm just assuming that's all it is now is just a scar"

"Um alright Dean if you say so" Sam says laughing.

Dean can feel his face heat up even more "What are you implying Sam?"

"Nothing" he pauses laughing "I'm gonna go shower then go to bed so don't mind me" he says before he get up and walks away.

Castiel is looking at Dean whose face is really red "Dean are you alright?" 

"Let's go to my room and talk" Dean says quietly as he starts walking to his room.

"Alright" Cas says and follows him.

Dean walks into his room along with Cas, he shuts the door and looks at the angel "I think Sam knows"

Cas looks at him confused "knows about what?"

"About us!" Dean snaps.

Cas looks at the man a little hurt.

"Cas I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to snap at you, I never do mean to it just kinda happens"

"It's fine Dean"

"No it's not Cas I hurt you, I always hurt you" he says as he sits on his bed almost in tears.

Castiel doesn't know what to say so instead he sits down on the bed beside the man and slowly gives him a hug. 

Dean is startled when he first feels the angels arms wrap around him. Once he realizes that he is being hugged he quickly wraps his arms around the angel "Cas I'm sorry" he says sobbing into the angels shoulder.

"What are you sorry for? There is nothing for you to be sorry about"

"I have been trying to hide us from Sam and now I think Sam knows and now its out and everything is ruined and I screwed everything up and-" Dean stops realizing he's rambling. 

"It's alright Dean" Castiel tries to comfort the man.

"Cas I'm tired of hiding us, all I really want is you" Dean says still crying in the angels arms.

"It's alright I'm here Dean"

-about a hour later-

The last hour had mostly been spent with Dean crying and Cas hugging him as tight as he could. Cas was astonished that Sam had not walked into the room. Dean had made enough noise that he assumed could have been heard from around the whole bunker. 

Castiel watches the man that had finally fell asleep in his arms. He was relieved and gently laid Dean down and then he himself laid beside the man. He wanted to cover Dean up with a blanket but all the bending was gone, Sam must be washing it since when they left it was covered in angel blood.

Normally he doesn't sleep but this time was not normal. He had just comforted Dean and made there bond stronger, he falls asleep to that though.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean wakes up in his bed about five hours later. Castiel is laying beside him still fast asleep, he wraps one of his arms around Cas causing him to smile to himself.

When the angel feels someone touch him he quickly opens his eyes startled, when he realizes it's just Dean he calms down.

"Its ok Cas it's just me, sorry if I scared ya" Dean says with a chuckle as he leans over and kisses Cas’s forehead "I love you"

A smile goes across the angels face "I love you too" 

Dean leans his head over and pushes their lips together then pulls apart slowly "I should go get a shower" he says as he untangles himself from Cas and walks into the bathroom, leaving the angel alone. He quickly strips and gets into the shower.

Castiel can hear the shower start as he lays on Dean's bed. He decides to watch tv while he waits for the man to finish his shower. Cas starts to look for the tv remote when he feels a lump in his pocket.

He pulls out the blue stuffed dog having forgotten about it. He gives up his search for the remote and instead sits on the bed looking at the dog smiling.

"Hey Cas I gotta grab some clothes" Dean says from the bathroom before he walks out with only a towel around his waist.

When the angel looks up and sees Dean a blush covers his face and he quickly looks at the floor.

Dean notices his blushing and starts laughing "it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before"

"But your complete nude Dean" Cas says still blushing hard.

"I'm not nude, I have a towel" he gestures to it laughing even harder.

Instead of saying anything Cas tries to keep his gaze on the floor.

Dean walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of underwear, jeans and a shirt. He drops the towel to the floor and slips on the underwear and jeans but just lays the shirt on top of the dresser. 

He walks over to Cas who is still blushing hard and watching the floor. Dean slowly wraps his arms around Cas's neck. 

"Dean what are you doing" 

"This is what couples do Cas" he says smiling as he sits on the angels lap.

"Alright" a small smile creeps across his face before Dean presses a kiss to his lips.

They kisses for about five minutes straight hardly stopping for air so they barely notice when the bedroom door starts to open.

"What did I just walk into" Sam who has his hand on the door knob asks, his face a little flushed.

Dean and Cas both look over at Sam neither of them able to say anything.

"Imma just go" Sam says before shutting the door slowly and walking away.

As soon as he is gone Dean is on his feet grabbing his shirt "oh crap" he says over and over as he slips his shirt over his head.

Cas looks at him reassuringly "it's alright Dean"

The man turns around to face the angel "no it is not alright Cas, he knows now" he says more sad than angry.

"We should go talk to him and explain it"

"Oh cause that's going to go well! Hey Sam guess what I have been kissing a angel behind your back" he pauses taking a few deep breaths "but I guess you are right I need explain what he just saw" he says more calmly.

"Do you want me to come to?"

"It's probably best not to" 

Cas is a little disappointed but doesn't say anything.

"Wish me luck" Dean says as he walks out of his room slowly taking deep breaths.

When he walks to the main room of the bunker Sam is sitting at the long table on his laptop. "Hey" he says to get his attention.

Sam looks over at his brother "Sorry for walking in on you guys I should of knocked" 

Dean just looks at him "wait your not surprised?" 

"Not really Dean, I kinda realized something was going on between you to a while ago" he says laughing.

"You did? Also how did you figure it out?!" Dean asks a little surprised himself.

"It really wasn't that hard, you left little clues hear and there but the big one was when you two left right before Valentine's day, I figured you were taking Cas somewhere"

Deans can feel his face heat up but decides to come clean "we went to the grand canyon"

Sam smiles "I'm guessing there was a lot of kissing?" He asks laughing and makes kissing hand gestures with his hands.

"Shut up" Dean says more relieved than angry at his brother "and you don't care that me and Cas are together?" 

Sam looks at him surprised "why would I care?" He takes a long pause "I got a crush on a angel too" he says as he blushes hard waiting for his brothers response.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stairs at his little brother who's sitting at the table. It takes him about a minute to actually proses what he had said "you what?! Who and when!?" 

"Gabriel" Sam says slowly, a blush creeping across his face "and I kinda had a crush on him since that first case we had with him, remember the case with alligator and then the the alien?"

Dean stands there looking dumbfounded "you like Gabriel!" He says more as a statement than a question.

"Isn't that what I just said" Sam says with a chuckle.

"Ya but just wow! I can't believe it yo- oh wait!" Dean says excitedly running to his room, all the anger and upset news about Sam catching him and his boyfriend was now gone.

Dean bursts into his room finding Cas still on his bed "hey guess what!" 

Cas looks at the man in the doorway who is practically jumping up and down, he wondered what had changed his mood so quickly "what?"

"Sam doesn't care that we are together and your never going to believe this, Sammy out there has a crush on one of your brothers! It's-"

"Gabriel" they both say in unison.

Dean looks at the angel on his bed with a confused look "how did you know it was Gabriel?"

"It's kinda obvious if you think about it, haven't you ever seen the way he looks at him" 

Now that Dean thinks about it he can see Cas's point "well I'm going to go back out and ask more questions, wanna come with me? Now that Sam knows about us we can be completely open about us" Dean says as he walks over and grabs Cas's hand in his own.

Cas smiles a bright smile up at Dean "alright let's go" 

They both walk out to the main room where Sam is sitting at the table still, hand in hand.

Sam looks up from his laptop when he hears them enter the room, a wide smile goes across his face "you guys are adorable together!"

Dean looks over to Cas who is blushing hard then looks back to Sam "I guess, but he's the adorable one in this relationship" Dean says gesturing to Cas whose face flushes more. Then Dean leans over and puts her lips together.

"I always knew you guys liked each other" Sam says as Dean and Cas pull apart.

"Well instead of talking about me and my adorable boy Cas, let's talk about you liking Gabriel" Dean says with a smile as he leads Cas over to a chair, sitting down then pulling the angel on his lap.

Sam can't help but to smile at his brother, he knows his brother had found his true soulmate. Then another thought goes across his mind, what if Gabriel was his soul mate. Why did he ever tell Dean he had a crush on that cute little archangel, he now wishes he would of just kept his mouth shut because then he wouldn't be having this awkward conversation with his brother right now. 

Sam is suddenly snapped back into reality when he hears Dean asking if he is alright "ya I'm good" he says as he try to put on a convincing smile.

"Um alright then but anyway as I was saying,me and Cas will totally help you tell Gabriel you like him" Dean says smiling and cradling Cas in his arms.

"WAIT WHAT!? No I'm not telling Gabriel! He's the trickster and that makes him a monster and I can't date a monster!" Sam doesn't say the other thing he is thinking about aloud, he doubts that Gabriel would even want to date him.

"He might be the trickster or whatever else but he's still a angel and a archangel to be exact, I'm dating a angel so obviously there's nothing wrong with it" Dean says as he kisses his angel.

Sam looks at his brother and the angel longingly, he wishes he and Gabriel could do that. Sam starts to imagine how it would play out, Sam smiling at him and then Gabriel grabbing his hand with that bright smile on his face that Sam loved. He longed to be with Gabriel but he knew that it would never happen, he was just a human and Gabriel was a big powerful archangel.

Cas who was paying attention to Dean looks over at Sam who had zoned out looking at the floor. Cas leans down to whisper in Dean's ear "we are going to set him up with my brother right?"

"Yup" Dean says back, not bothering to whisper.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean wakes up in his bedroom, his angel laying in the bed beside him.

"Morning" Cas says with a small smile.

Dean smiled back to him "I love you Cas" he says groggily then leans over to press a kiss to the angels lips.

Castiel kisses him back, wrapping his arms around around Dean.

When they pull away Dean lays his head back onto his pillow "so have you talked to you brother yet?" 

"He said he is willing to meet with us but we can't ask him for any favors"

Dean looks at Cas "well luckily we won't be asking for favors, we will only be asking if he likes sam" "do you think he will?"

"Well with Gabriel it really is difficult to say, I do know he is not hetero sexual as you humans call it" Cas says, his arms still wrapped around Dean.

"I really hope he likes him because if he doesn't Sammy's gonna be a wreck" Dean says slightly worried "is he coming hear or are we meeting somewhere?"

"He said to meet at a waffle house not to far from hear at noon" 

Dean looks over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, it reads eleven sixteen. Quickly he gets up from the bed "You should of told me earlier!" He says not so much angry but nervous and excited for his brother.

"Sorry" Cas says as he himself gets out of the bed.

"It's all good Cas" Dean says with a smile across his face as he pulls a shirt over his head. He walks over to the angel taking his hand in his own.

Dean leads his boyfriend out to the main room of the bunker where Sam is sitting at the long table "did you even go to sleep?" Dean questions as he sits in the chair he was in the night prior.

"I went to sleep just not in my bed" he says as a yawn escapes him.

"What were you even doing? Don't tell me you were still reading these books" Dean says as he gestures to the books sprawled about the table.

"No I wasn't reading" he had been up late thinking about Gabriel, wondering if he should pray and ask him if he had feelings for him.

Dean thinks about questioning him more but figures better of it "get around and make yourself look decent, take a shower" 

"What why?"

"We're going out somewhere" Dean tells his brother.

"You have never wanted me to clean up just cause we're going somewhere" Sam say confused.

"Damit Sam just take a shower"

"Alright fine" Sam says tiredly as he makes his way to the bathroom.

When Sam is gone Dean turns his attention back to the angel on his lap.

"Do you think he knows" Cas asks Dean who's lap he is sitting on.

"He definitely knows something is up but not what"

-ten minutes later-

Sam finally walks out to the main room, wearing a red flannel shirt and blue jeans, his hair still damp "so where we going?"

"A waffle house" Dean says as Castiel gets off his lap and they both stand up.

"You made me take a shower just to go to a waffle house" 

"Yes Sam now let's get going" he says slightly agitated as he walks towards the stairs, still holding his angels hand.

Sam follows them out the bunker door and to the car "I'm guessing you want me in back?" He asks with a slight laugh as he opens the back door and slides in "you two two better not of got busy back hear" he says when they all get in the car.

Dean's face turns a deep shade of red.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks.

Sam lets out a small laugh "sex Cas"

"We did not have intercourse, how does that even work since my vessel is male?" Cas asks curiously.

Sam's laugh deepens "well I'm sure Dean will be eager to show you tonight"

Dean puts the key in the ignition "ok that's enough from you Sam" he says, his face extremely red.

Minutes go by before they finally pull into the parking lot of the waffle house. Dean parks the car and they all get out, making their way inside.

"Sit anywhere you like" a girl with long blonde hair says to them.

Dean looks around and when he doesn't see Gabriel he can only assume he hadn't arrived yet. He walks over to a table in the corner of the room, Sam and Castiel behind him.

Sam sits on the side of the table facing the door, Cas and Dean on the other.

They lady from before is soon at there table "and what would you gentlemen like today"

"I'll take a stack of waffles with whipped cream on top and sprinkles" Dean tells her.

"Make that two but no sprinkles on mine" Sam say looking at her.

She writes it down on the tiny notepad in her hands then looks to Cas "and what about you cutie"

Before Cas can say anything Dean dose "first of all I don't think he is hungry, second of all he is mine so back off" he says protectively as he grabs the angels hand.

"Alright sorry" she says before walking away, her face slightly pink.

Sam looks at his brother surprised "don't you think that was a little harsh"

"Cas is finally mine and I'm not letting anyone take him from me" 

Sam is about to say something but then stops, his eyes glued on the entrance of the waffle house.

When Sam freezes Dean knows that Gabriel has finally arrived.


	22. Chapter 22

After a moment goes by Sam looks to his brother, a panicked look on his face "what's he doing here!?" He whispers loudly.

Dean lets out a small laugh "well Sammy I have my angel now" he says as he grabs Castiel's hand.

Cas smiles at his boyfriend.

"So me and Cas thought you needed your big strong archangel to protect you" Dean says as he lets out another laugh.

When the archangel starts walking over to their table Sam's face goes completely red "you better not say anything to him Dean!" Sam tells his brother.

Dean just continues to laugh.

"Well how's it going with you three stooges?" A familiar voice asks.

"Heya Gabriel, guess what" Castiel says, finally talking "Dean and I are dating!" 

A smile spreads across the archangels face "well that good, you two love birds finally go it out" Gabriel looks over to Sam who is being awfully quiet "you alright Sam squatch?" 

Sam doesn't respond, he just continues to stare at the empty spot on the table in front of him.

"What's his deal?" Gabriel asks Dean.

Before anything else can be said, the waitress walks over to their table carrying a tray. 

She sits the waffles down and quickly walks away, probably not wanting to have another encounter with protective Dean. 

"Arnt you going to sit down?" Dean asks as he grabs for his plate of waffles.

Gabriel sits down beside Sam.

Sam doesn't move over so him and the archangel are really close. When he realizes what he's doing he quickly scoots over, still looking at the table.

Gabriel now looks slightly worried, he tries not to show it though "hey Sambo aren't you gonna eat?" He ask as he grabs the plate of waffles.

When Sam doesn't respond Gabriel grabs a fork and starts to cut a piece of waffle off. He then puts the fork up to Sam's mouth.

Dean laughs at his brother as he continues to eat his own waffles. Cas stays quiet and watches with interest.

"Come on Sam just eat the waffles" Gabriel tells him.

Sam slowly opens his mouth and let's Gabriel feed him.

"See that's a good Sam" the archangel says laughing.

Dean puts more waffles I his mouth before asking "hey Sam didn't you say you needed to tell Gabriel something?"

"No" Sam finally says.

"If you don't say it then I will" Dean says. When Sam says nothing back Dean turns to face the archangel "Sam likes you"

A look of surprise goes across his face "wait what?" 

"Sammy over there has a crush on you" Dean says again, a smile on his face.

Gabriel looks to Sam, a slight blush on his face "is that true?"

Sam just stairs at the table, his face as red as it can get.

Seeing that Sam wasn't going to say anything, Gabriel reaches his hand down and grabs Sam's "well if you didn't already know, I like you to" he says with a weak smile.

Sam finally looks up from the table "y-you do?" 

"While else would I be holding your hand" he says with a laugh.

Gabriel slowly starts to move there faces closer. When there lips finally meet you can tell both are happy.

"Get a room" Dean says laughing, causing them to pull apart.

Gabriel sticks his tongue out at Dean "shut up Deano or we will get a room, your room"

"You better not be going in my room" Dean says as he takes another bite of his waffles.

"We will see then won't we" Gabriel says back laughing then looks back to Sam "come on Sam, talk to me" he whines.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe that you liked it" he says with a smile.

"Well I did like it" Sam says smiling.

"Well there's gonna be allot more to come because that was amazing" Gabriel tells him.

They spend another two hours in the waffle house, most of the time was taken up by the couples being cute together.


	23. Chapter 23

When they finally do get back to the bunker Dean leads his angel to the room they had been sharing. 

Sam just still looks shocked when him and Gabriel walk in, hand in hand. 

“You still alive over there Sambo?” Gabriel asks with a faint smile.

It takes him a moment for him to respond, finally saying “ya i'm good”  
Sam smiled and then presses Sam against the wall lightly, their lips pressed together.

“How far are we going to go” Sam asks nervously pulling away.

The Archangel pulls away freeing Sam from the wall “don't worry, we can just cuddle and be cute”

Sam's nervousness turns into a soft smile as Gabriel tries to push him over to a chair but failing. Sam instead picks up the smaller man, carrying him over to a chair and pulling Gabriel on his lap.

The Archangel nuzzles into Sams neck “I love you Sammy boy” 

Sam laughs and presses a small kiss to Gabriels forehead “I love you to”

\---With Dean and Castiel---

They walk into Dean's room smiling, the hunter flops down on the bed. Castiel lays down beside his boyfriend, laying his head on Dean's chest. 

“Im glad everything worked out” Dean says as he runs his hands through the angels hair.

“I am as well” 

“The four of us should have a double date tonight, what do you think?”

“Ya that sounds fun” Castiel says purking up slightly.

Dean pulls away from his angel who now has a sad look on his face “don't worry, i'm just going to go ask them if they wanna do the double date”

When he walks into the room Gabriel is sitting on Sams lap, their lips pressed together “hey love bird wanna do a double date tonight?” Dean asks with a smile.

Sam pulls away from Gabriel “ya sure” he says before the archangels lips are back on his.

Dean laughs “alright I guess we'll just stay here, watch a movie and make food” 

Sam nods briefly still kissing his boyfriend.   
Dean walks back to his room laughing, Gabriel and his brother really hit it off.

“So were staying here and watching a movie, do you wanna come help me make dinner?” the hunter asks his angel.

“Sure” Castiel says getting up from the bed.

“What should we make?” Dean asks grabbing the angels hand and leading him to the kitchen.

“It won't matter to Gabriel and I, we can only taste molecules remember?” 

“Well i'm going to make something so good you will be able to taste it” Dean says with a wide smile on his face as he starts rummaging around the cupboards. The man pulls out two boxes of Mac N Cheese. 

\---30 minutes later---

Dean plops large spoonfuls of Mac N Cheese into two bowls. They don't bother cleaning up the kitchen, instead they walk to where Sam and Gabriel are.

Gabriel just sitting on Sams lap talking to his boyfriend. 

“Come on lovebirds it's time for our double date” Dean says smiling.

Gabriel gets up, Sam close behind him.

“We're watching the movie in my room” Dean tells them as Castiel hands Sam a bowl of Mac N cheese and a spoon.

“Guys I don't think you have enough bowls” Sam tells them seeing that Dean has the only other bowl.

Dean chuckles lightly “Sammy it's supposed to be romantic, meaning we share”

A blush goes across Sam's face, Gabriel looks excited.

“Well let's go” Dean says pulling his boyfriend to his room, Sam and Gabriel following them.

Dean jumps on the bed and pulls Castiel down beside him “what do you guys wanna watch” 

“Balto!” Gabriel yells.

“Really? That's a kids movie you know right?” Dean says with a weird look on his face.  
“I know that, but I love that movie”

“Fine” Dean says as he finds Balto on Netflix.

Castiel curls up in Deans side, Sam and Gabriel sit together on the floor like little children. 

When the movie is finally over Dean is asleep and Castiel is as close to asleep as a angel can be. 

Sam lays a blanket over the both of them before he picks up the sleepy looking Gabriel, turning off the tv in Dean's room before going to his own room. He lays the archangel down on the bed then lays beside him “I love you” Sam whispers in his ear. Gabriel hums in response causing Sam to smile as he turns off the light.

This was only the beginning of everything.


End file.
